


pushy

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, I have some things to say about Adrien salt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: "Chloé," Adrien yelps, confident only because Marinette's beside him, "stoptouchingme!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	pushy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _"stop touching me"_

"You let _Dupain-Cheng_ hang off you _all_ the time," snaps Chloé, "and anyway you and I have been friends forever—don't tell me you think I'm as rude to you as Chat Noir is to Ladybug," and Adrien, suddenly cold, can't find words to reply.

"Ladybug has never told Chat Noir to stop _forever_ , as far as I know," Marinette points out (to Adrien's deep relief), "only to stop _for now_ , and when he does push too far, she lets him know and he backs off for a while. And rumor has it someone else _did_ go way over the line with her and wouldn't take no for an answer, and she punched him for it—" (when did _Marinette_ hear about _that_?) "—and somehow I think it might not look good for Adrien if he punched _you_ , Chloé, but if you continue to refuse to take no for an answer, I wouldn't blame him if he did."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
